wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
May 16, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The May 16, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 16, 2016 at Greensboro Coliseum Complex in Greensboro, North Carolina. Episode summary Cesaro & The Miz vs Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens No, you have not jumped back in time to 2005: Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn really did team up, and it really did ''happen on Raw. They won, too, besting The Miz & Cesaro in an impromptu tag team match by utilizing a strategy that could best be described as contentious, yet effective. They pretty much just bickered the entire time (Owens begrudgingly had to tough the match out, or Stephanie McMahon would boot him from Sunday’s contest). But the constant passive-aggressive tagging between the two meant that Miz & Cesaro couldn’t get a significant advantage until Zayn took a tumble to the outside that put him on his heels. Miz & Cesaro, meanwhile, suffered the meltdown many had pegged for their opponents, beginning when Miz tossed Cesaro from the ring and attempted a Cesaro Swing, only for The King of Swing to counter with a Skull-Crushing Finale. Zayn blasted Miz with a Helluva Kick to win, and then, with their alliance terminated, Owens kicked him in the face. With friends like these … Becky Lynch vs Dana Brooke “EnD” hit a hitch before it got going when Emma injured her back at a WWE Live Event. Luckily, the cunning Aussie’s partner-in-crime, Dana Brooke, is more than capable of picking up the slack against Emma’s enemy of late: Becky Lynch. The new Superstar doubled down on wins over Maiden Ireland on Raw, repeating the strategy that notched Dana her debut win last Friday on SmackDown. The Irish Lass Kicker put up a tougher fight this time around, mocking Dana’s entrance routine and landing some solid #straightfire offense, but Dana claimed the win by a split-second margin all the same. When she had Becky on her shoulders for the finishing blow, Lynch attempted to transition to a rollup and Dana countered, planting herself on Becky’s chest for the three. Charlotte and Natalya signed their WWE Women's Championship Match contract It’s not often Ric Flair gets wheeled and dealed — let alone in Flair Country. But that’s exactly what went down in Raw’s de facto main event, the first-ever WWE Women’s Championship Match contract signing. With Flair barred from ringside during his daughter Charlotte’s Submission Match title defense against Natalya at Extreme Rules, The Nature Boy used the signing to introduce Charlotte with all his customary panache. Charlotte was all for preening before her hometown crowd, too — until a pair of new stipulations ruined her moment. The first? If Flair interferes Sunday, Charlotte forfeits the title. The second? If Charlotte refuses to sign, she forfeits the title. So she signed, and Flair decided to throw down against Shane McMahon. Shane-O-Mac demurred, but Stephanie did not, slapping “Naitch” across the face and leaving him to be hauled off (again) by security while Natalya forced Charlotte to tap (again). Results * '''Tag Team Match:' Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens defeated Cesaro & The Miz (w/ Maryse) * Singles Match: '''Dana Brooke defeated Becky Lynch Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia *'Interviewer:' Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Dana Brooke Category:Charlotte Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes